The Marauders' Ballads
by LotrNaustenfan
Summary: Once upon a time there were four Marauders named Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs. Along with Lily Evans their lives were full of mischief and heart ache. These are 5 poems dedicated to each Marauder and Lily. They read like poems, but are like stories


The Marauders' Ballads

A/N: These are ballads dedicated to the marauders (plus Lily). I wrote these from the point of view of loved ones and important people in their lives. I will label each one as to who it is for and who's point of view. Each poem has a different time frame as well. It should be understandable, or unnecessary, but the last one is important I will label that one. Also, it wasnt supposed to be this long, and it wasn't, but this program double spaced my poetry, lol...but please read all of it, it took me hours to find the approach I wanted for every one. I think my favorite is Wormtail's, though.Cheers! Keep reading. And please review!

* * *

The Furry You (To Moony, From Tonks)

Dragon tears and werewolf bites

They make you glimmer when you dream

Nightmares haunt your strong proud face

And I wonder, what's the theme?

I want to hold you when you're weeping

I want to hug you when you're down

I want to shake you out of misery

And give you back your crown

You say you love me when you're sober

You howl to the moon when you're not

Now I hold your scars in my palms

The scars from when you fought.

Your hands that once were claws

Are covered now by my lips and tears

Your teeth that once were barred

Have forgotten your deep-rooted fears

Is that a tear I see in your big brown eyes?

Or just a trick of the light up above?

Are you wondering now what I'm thinking?

Do you really question so much of this love?

I'm dreaming of the moonlight now

Do you fear it like I do?

But still with moon or no I love

The beautiful furry you

* * *

The Dark Lord's Pettigrew (To Wormtail, From Lily)

You scare me Peter Pettigrew

Till I just don't know what to do

You stare at me with beady eyes

And try to tell me silly lies

Peter Pettigrew, the pain you cause is real

It makes one fall into distruction of un-feel

He faced us Peter Pettigrew

Has he even seen you?

His most loyal subject in arms

Who throws away his friends with charms

Now he's closing in for the kill

He says it's you but still

I cannot give up hope on you

You always were my Pettigrew

His fingers infect, now, like rabies

But, please, just don't hurt my baby.

When I'm lost, oh Pettigrew

What will the dark lord do with you?

You kill us with words, freeze us in time

Take all the goodness and leave it to rhyme

Sirius, please don't fool him too.

No! YOU KNOW NOT WHAT YOU DO!

… I bleed, oh mighty traitor, you

The grinning blood stained Pettigrew

* * *

We Linger (To Lily, From Prongs)

You're whining cause I linger

Longer in your mind than expected

You try to blame me for it

But I'm not all unprotected

Imagine a world where you

Don't jump to the wrong conclusions

Always you try to break me down

With green eyes and intrusions

"It's hard to fight my charm"

Do you think what they say is true?

I would linger ever longer

But not for more pain to you

You're dreaming of me tonight

I know it's true, cause you always do

Now _I'm_ dreaming tonight

And you know it's true, I dream of you.

* * *

Hey, Pretty Boy (To Prongs, From Lily)

Hey, pretty boy

Yeah, I'm talking to you.

Just who do you think you are

Trying to love me like you do?

It's one small step for James

But a mile to run for me

Why can't you just forget my face?

Why can't you let me be?

I tried to rid you from my brain

But then you ask once more

"Lily, will you go out with me?"

Almost bringing me to my knees on the floor

I can't say yes to fun

I can't love what isn't real

So if you want me, handsome

You've got to be what you really feel

I don't want to love you like I do

Oh, Merlin, did I say that?

You're going to tease me forever

I know it's a simple fact

Cause what you feel isn't really love

If it was you wouldn't tease

You'd walk up and demand my hand,

Kiss me and ask me please

Oh, no, you're doing it now.

What will I do if I can't say no?

Oh, what the heck, I know my heart

And it says "GO GO GO!"

* * *

Running (To Padfoot, From Prongs around the time of Harry's 5th year at Hogwarts. James' point of view from the after life)

You loved me more than words

But please just let me go

You have obligations of your own now

And dreams to help them grow

Harry's growing up. You see it

Oh how he wants to be like you

He loves you dear friend of mine

I wish you loved yourself, too

Your whole life you hated what you saw

When you looked into the mirror

Reminders of the scratched out name

And how much you still fear her

You'd have run away forever

Into the depths of deep despair

If I hadn't been there back then

To pick you up and make you care

Now, you're living your fears again

Cause this world is different now

It grew up all without you

But you don't wonder at how

Never confidence in ability

Just little boy wishes of bruises and scars

That fade away in a couple days

And come without the bars

Fear of being trapped, alone, and cold

Has dropped you at this door

The next place you go now is deep within

Where you have to search for more

I tell you now, my son needs a father

Not a friend like we used to be

You can do it, my friend

I swear you'll believe once you see

But our fate is already decided

Take care of the ones that aren't done

Forget the past and live up to the future

Then you'll learn how to stop your long run.


End file.
